This invention relates generally to window boots for interconnecting adjacent window structures of a truck and camper, cap or canopy combination and more particularly to a frame structure for retaining the semi-rigid end of a window boot or tunnel in place and in sealing relationship with the periphery of one of the window openings, preferably that of the camper, cap or canopy.
A most popular vehicle, currently, is an open bed truck carrying a camper, cap or canopy on the bed. Commonly, such carried structures include a forward window which is in approximate registry or alignment with the rear window on the cab of the truck. It is desirable to interconnect these window openings with a seal or tunnel structure which is in sealing relationship with the window openings of the cab and camper combination so that weather, dirt and debris are excluded from the camper and cab. Also, free communication is provided through this ready access opening. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a window boot structure which is easily installed and removed without being permanently attached to either the cap or the carried camper. Several such boots are known, a more recent one being that disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,871, issued Oct. 14, 1986 and entitled "SNAP-IN WINDOW BOOT FOR TRUCK-CAMPER COMBINATION AND THE LIKE."
This prior invention of mine includes a flexible tunnel and ends in the form of semi-rigid, spring loaded members which are compressed together for insertion through the adjacent windows of a truck and camper combination and then expand so that the tunnel ends are retained behind the windows. While this invention has found ready acceptance in the marketplace, it has been determined that it is desirable to have at least one of the windows free of any structure inserted through it. More particularly, each such window of a truck-camper combination includes a central aperture closed by a pair of sliding windows which are moved apart in order to provide an open window. This invention is concerned with providing a frame structure about this window opening for retaining the semi-rigid end member of a window boot end in place, in sealing relationship yet permitting the otherwise conventional sliding window members to be opened and closed without interference.
There have been prior art attempts to provide such a window boot which will leave the sliding or slider window of the truck or camper operable even when the window boot is in place. Engelhard U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,605 and its continuation-in-part U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,485 show a tunnel boot having end portions which are thickened into lips and the lips are pressed into channels about the peripheries of the respective camper and cab windows. Bjork et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,348 discloses a boot frame formed of two metal sections which are snap fit into a channel surrounding the rear slider window of the truck cab so that the window can still be opened and closed.
The following prior art patents are somewhat less relevant to the instantly disclosed and claimed invention. Bjork U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,560 shows a boot permanently attached to a camper or canopy and having a free end which fits into the frame of the rear window on the truck cab. Van Slyke U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,700 (FIG. 4) discloses a series of pin projections which are provided about the camper or canopy window to facilitate installation of a seal and maintain the alignment of the seal with the truck cab and camper window. Bjork et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,603 illustrates a gasket fitted around a truck cab window opening for seating a frame to which the end of the window boot is adhesively sealed. Flack, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,426 shows a window boot tunnel having coil wire ends which are snap fit behind the windows of the truck cab and camper; when installed the windows cannot be closed. Pettit U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,422 shows two toroidal chambers which form tunnel ends that are snap fit behind window openings of the truck cab and camper. The windows cannot be closed or operated with this boot installed.
The following prior U.S. patents are a bit further removed from the invention at hand. Collins U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,201 discloses a permanent door installed in the rear of a truck cab and its frame includes a flexible seal which is connected to an opening in the front wall of a camper. Windows are then installed on either side of the door. This invention requires rather major surgery to the rear of the truck cab. Finally, Herschelman U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,384 shows a truck cab-sleeper boot assembly permanently riveted within the adjacent openings between the cab and sleeper.
The prior art does not disclose a frame structure for receiving the spring loaded, semi-rigid end of a window boot assembly, the frame receiving the boot end in sealing relationship about a window opening closed by sliding panes, the frame including opposed channel members with an upper eave or ridge and a lower shelf. The invention may be provided in kit form for placement over an already existing camper window or, to satisfy the needs of the original equipment market, may be provided as an integral part of an otherwise conventional cab window having sliding glass panes in the center.